AC-DC converters are typically used in various electronics devices to convert an AC voltage level to one or more regulated DC voltage levels. Such converters may utilize power factor correction (PFC) and/or pulse-width modulation (PWM) circuitry in order to control the regulated levels, and to improve the conversion efficiency. Among the concerns in AC-DC voltage converter designs are circuit power losses, transmission efficiency, overall product costs, circuit volume, and regulation precision.